


America vs America 2020

by AK_Qhyrstol



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 2020 US Presidential Election, Anti-Donald Trump, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Self-Indulgent, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, let us sleep, the world is exhausted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27381739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AK_Qhyrstol/pseuds/AK_Qhyrstol
Summary: The tension of the 2020 US Presidential election leaves Steve with Bad Feelings. Bucky calms him down. (And Trump tweets as always.)
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	America vs America 2020

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I'm just going to say, the entire world is watching you, America. We're anxious for you, too. I hope everything blows over soon, it's really tiring me out. Also, no hate, please, I'm just worried about the future :)

Building up to Election Day, things were incredibly tense in the Avengers’ Tower. Steve was stalking the halls, full of unbridled rage that people would even _think_ of voting for a racist, narcissistic, disrespectful rapist, and made that very clear whenever he was asked about it by reporters:

“I’ve said time and time again that I don’t like bullies. People will deny it, but it’s the damn truth - we can’t live like this. As a white man, I know I have certain privileges over others. The question is: do I want to use that to help myself, or do I want to save America and its people? That shouldn’t be a very hard question to answer, but apparently, it is for many people. That’s not okay.

“And as a queer man in a relationship with another man, I cannot stand for the discrimination against my community. This is where we draw the line, America. This is where we have to take a stand.” 

The PR team for the Avengers’ were incredibly annoyed with him, but Steve just _didn’t care._ He had to make his voice heard. That’s what America was supposed to be about, right? The right to voice your own opinion. The right to be free to express yourself as who you are.

For once, he and Tony could come to an agreement about this. Tony had donated a substantial amount of money to Democratic causes and had also been very clear to reporters about where his loyalties lied.

“Look,” Tony had said to the cameras, “What is America for? What does America stand for? You’re gonna ask me if I’m a Democrat or a Republican, but the thing is, I’m for freedom and science. I know what it’s like for other countries, how our decisions impact others,and we can’t even _begin_ to consider what this election will do to the rest of the world. This is the time to make the right decision, and my duty is for America. For freedom. Science. Equality. For fucking _survival._ And Trump’s just an orange motherfucker anyway. Really, even Cap’s hair is better than his. Although, his Soviet boyfriend’s got better hair, honestly. It’s all _flowy_.”

Okay, maybe the last part was unnecessary, but Tony got his point across.

Bucky wasn’t as bold as Steve when it came to voicing his opinion, but he did stand by him as he always had.

“Steve has never made a wrong decision when it comes to character,” Bucky explained confidently, in response to a journalist. They had asked if he and Steve were suffering any relationship turbulence in regards to the election, but Bucky was adamant that he and Steve would back each other up no matter what.

Trump hadn’t taken too kindly to these statements. He even made a tweet about it:

> The Fake News Media has TWISTED the minds of so many people! I really had my faith in Captain America to do what is right — to do what is best for our nation — but it appears that even a QUEER Super Soldier from the 1920s can make the Wrong decisions! And Tony Stark can’t say anything on freedom, he sold weapons of mass destruction that killed millions of people! Same with The Winter Solider, he doesn’t know anything about freedom, not when he’s taken the freedom to live from so many people! Let’s MAKE AMERICA GREAT AGAIN!

* * *

“Hey, #CountryOverParty is trending on Twitter,” Natasha commented as she scrolled. Steve and Tony nodded in approval while Clint just hummed.

“How’re your kids, Barton?” Tony asked.

Clint sighed, “Fine, but Laura’s father is making a huge fuss out of this. We’re trying to keep the kids out of it, but… I don’t know, Laura kicked us out for a while when things got a little heated.”

“He’s an asshole anyway,” Tony shrugged, “Anyone want a drink?”

That was when Thor burst into the room with Bruce, Thor’s arm slung around the scientist’s shoulders. Bruce stumbled forward into the room under the weight.

“Friends! Why is everyone so tense? What has happened in Midgard?” He boomed.

Everyone greeted Thor with varying levels of enthusiasm. Thor clapped everyone on the back, not even wincing when his hand came in contact with Bucky’s hard metal shoulder.

“It’s Election Day. I’m just trying to get through it, all this energy is really exhausting sometimes, you know?” Natasha sighed, stretching out on the couch. Steve stood up and paced about the room until Bucky grabbed him by the arm and shoved him back down into his seat.

“Stop thinking about it, punk. What happens happens, we just gotta wait to see the results now.”

“I know, Buck, but-“

“Come on, put those artist hands to good use and draw me somethin’, yeah?” Bucky requested. Steve let out a heavy breath and nodded, reaching for his sketchbook, which sat innocently on the counter. Bucky kissed his jaw with a grin and told Tony to get him a drink, too. (Bucky didn’t really care that he couldn’t get drunk. Honestly, he preferred it; that way he could enjoy the burn of the alcohol without having to worry about losing his inhibitions.)

“Election Day? Are you humans selecting a ruler? A king or a queen?”

“No, we have a democracy in the United States, Thor, remember?” Natasha reminded, “We’re electing a president for the next four years. Things have been really hard recently, everyone pointing fingers and- you know the drill. Right? I thought Bruce or someone explained this to you.”

“Oh, yes, I remember! It’s been a while, I apologise. But I have brought more Asgardian liquor at your request, Steven!”

“Oh, thank fuck.” Steve groaned, dropping his pencil and making grabby hands at the bottle in Thor’s hands.

“Wouldn’t you want to save it until after? For celebration?” Bucky asked.

“Right now, I need to celebrate the fact I’m still sane.”

* * *

The election results took hours, so long that everyone was forced to go to bed before the results came out. Things were getting tight, and the longer the hours wasted away, the more anxious Steve became.

“Stop thinkin’, you’ll hurt yourself.” Bucky admonished from beside him. They were lying in bed together, the night not getting any younger as Steve failed to find sleep in the wee hours.

Steve gave out a nervous snort, much to Bucky’s concern.

“Doll, it’s going to be alright.”

“How can you be so sure? Buck, this country is-“

“Stevie, I’m sure because I’ve got you. We’ve got each other. We’ve got the team. What’s the _High School Musical_ thing? ‘We’re all in this together’.”

“You’re so corny.” Steve chuckled before burying his hands in Bucky’s hair, fiddling with the strands to distract himself.

“Shut up, I’m tryna make a point here.”

Steve hummed.

“My point is that no matter what happens, no matter how long we’re subjected to this sick kind of torture, if Trump does win, it’s only for four years. Then we’ll never even have to think of him again.”

“A blink of an eye for us, yeah, but what about the younger people? They don’t deserve to grow up in a time like this. They deserve so much better.”

Bucky nodded, letting his eyes slip shut for a while. “That’s why we fight for them, Steve. Those teens, in… what? Four, five years? They’ll be making history. But we need to help them while they’re still young. They don’t have as much of a voice right now. Who’re they goin’ to look up to, Steve? Captain America, Iron Man, Black Widow, Falcon, all of us. We gotta help them so they don’t struggle as much later.”

Steve shuffled a little closer, letting his nervously beating heart slow to a calm pace to match Bucky’s. “I just want this to be over with. I’m so tired, Buck, so tired. I wish America could let go of it’s past and embrace the future, but so many people are scared to do that. I wish people could see the damage they leave behind. I wish-“

“I know, Steve. I know. Let’s take it one step at a time, okay? One foot in front of the other.”

Steve sighed. “Okay. Okay. You win. Let’s go to sleep.”

“Love you, Stevie,” Bucky whispered quietly into his ear like they used to do back in their old apartment, worried that somehow someone would hear. But they were freer now. They didn’t need to hide in fear anymore.

“I love you, too, Buck,” Steve whispered back, leaning forward a bit to kiss the bridge of Bucky’s nose.

It would be okay, in the end, because Steve knew what to do: fight for a brighter future, even when the present is dismal.


End file.
